What do you do when you forget everything?
by TarBlackS0ul
Summary: This is kinda like the movie but with my own little twist to it. Starts at the beginning of Resident Evil Afterlife.
1. Arcadia

_This is my first story and i decided to do it on one of my all time favorite movies/storyline. Resident evil! Please review and if i get positive review i will post more of this. by the way its something like the movie but i will be adding my own twist in it. hopefully its good though after all writing is in my blood... Oh I forgot to say, Alice's powers are a bit different from the movie they are more enhanced/better._

_Disclaimer: I, unfortunately don't own Resident Evil. :(_

Alice POV:

**What i'm seeing now. It's diffrent. My sight had gotten worse, my hearing as well. I can barely hear the zombies anymore. I feel weak and hungry for the first time. I can feel the T virus slowly, and painfully, leaving my body through the holes in my neck from the syringe.**

"Thank You."

"For What?"

"Making me human again."

**he sneered and pointed the gun at me once again.**

"Goodbye Ali..."

** he was interrupted by the sound of the plane announcing that we were approaching terrain at a very fast pace.**

"Pull up. Terrain. Terrain. Pull up. Terrain."

**Every word it said felt like a drill, drilling through my skull. He ran toward the cockpit lunging for the controls. With all of my remaining strength i pushed off the ground a nd lunged after him. I heard the crash before it happened then I hit solid flesh, his body, and everything went black. When i awoke i was gasping for air, choking on the toxic fumes from the crash. I looked around, he was nowhere to be found. I walked out of the now torn apart plane, lurching forward, gasping and coughing as the fresh air filled my lungs. All that i could think of was Arcadia. I needed to get to Arcadia.**

(Yellow plane rushes by with Alice in the cockpit) *woosh*

"Day 175. South of Arcadia. Latitude 50, Longitude 75. No signs of life. living or undead. I haven't even heard anything from the transmissions nor Claire and the others. Not that im worried with Claire as the leader."

**I decide to do these video logs just in case something happens to me. So i will be remembered. The only person to survive the fusing of the T-Virus to blood cells. If i think about it, im kinda...superhuman. I turn off my camera just as i fly over the icebergs. I look to my left and see the northern lights, and for the first time, i feel lonely. I miss everyone Carlos, K-mart, even Claire. I missed Claire the most though. I don't know why. Maybe it's the thought of having this really pretty, smart, talented, bad-ass, girl leading a convoy of people who put their lives in her hands. They trusted her, they trusted me. I know i shouldn't have left them but i figured that with Claire as their leader, they could get through anything. No one knew but, i was totally in love with her. Everyone thought that Carlos and I had something but that was just a cover. Sure, I thought that K-mart was pretty as well but, she's more of a niece or god-daughter to me than anything. I'm surprised no one noticed though, truth is...she doesn't even know. I never told her. Too busy trying to help protect the convoy and destroy the Umbrella Corporation i suppose. Or maybe, it's because i feared the reaction i would get from her. Would she think i was a freak? Or something even worse? I'd have to worry about it later. It was time to land.**

**As i slowed the plane down to a crawl i noticed how many planes there were and how many people there weren't. I hopped out of the plane and pulled out my sidearms then slowly started walking down the catwalk the airplanes made toward the beach. thats when i saw the helicopter. i put my guns away and ran towards it,**

"Claire! K-mart!"

**I yelled. when i got there all that was in there was the notebook I gave k-mart. When i touched it , I was hit with a flashback.**

_flashback:_

_I was handing K-mart the journal. _

_"Your not coming?" _

_I shook my head. _

_"Take care K-mart." _

_With a knowing nod towards Claire, they took off. _

_end flashback:_

**I took out my camera and sat down on a nearby log, putting it next to me, and turning it on.**

"Day 175. Arcadia. Well I made it. But there's no one here. I keep having weird flashbacks and dreams. I'm not supposed to be seeing those anymore. I'm starting to think that the shot Dr. Weskler gave me didn't completely get rid of my powers."

**I saw a shadow out of the corner of my eye and heard a distant rustle. I turned toward the sound and saw a flash of red. The color reminded me of something. Of someone. Claire! Of course. I ran after the sound of footsteps and came into the clearing with all the planes. **

"Claire!"

**I shouted. I heard a bang and pulled out my side-arms. I looked to my left and saw a plane with the door swinging back and forth. Something or someone was in there. I walked towards the door and pulled it open with one hand. I saw something jump out at me so i ducked. It was just a bird that Had gotten caught in the plane. Then out of my periphrial vision I saw something coming towards me really fast and before i could react I was knocked on my ass, my guns flying out of hands. Everything was a little hazy when i saw a sillhoutte of a female standing over me. Catching her off guard I reached forward grabbing her ankles pulling forward while, at the same time bringing my legs towards me as she fell. I rolled backwards and stood up as she hit the floor. Her head hit first and she was knocked out. I walked over to her turning her over with the toe of my boot. *Gasp* Claire! Something on her chest peeking out of her shirt caught my eye. I pulled her shirt down a little to find some red bug looking thing on her. This must have been controlling her. I took it off and set it to the side. I then tied her arms to the wheel of a plane and made camp there. Even like this, she was beautiful. My Claire. I walked over to her stroking her face. **

_"Goodnight"_

**I whispered. Then I gave her a kiss on her forehead and went to lay down. I couldn't sleep. Not when the woman I love was laying attached to a wheel. It's for safety reasons I have keep telling myself. Maybe she'll wake in the morning. I can't wait to see the look on her face when she see's me. **


	2. Claire!

_Ok. Don't hate me! im sorry for taking so long to put up more chapters, ive just been super busy. But i hope you like this chapter._

**I could hardly sleep, the whole time she was in close proximity to me. I just wanted to hug her, to kiss her. But i couldn't do that. Not while she's sleeping. I could never take advantage of her. Besides, there was something off about her. You figured she would have stopped attacking me when she saw that i had motor skills and reflexes. Unlike the undead around us. Which reminded me. It was dead here. Besides us two, there was literally no sign of any type of life. Including animals. I mean there was animals in Alaska...right? Unless something has been eating them. Sleep slowly came over me as I was contemplating my thoughts...**

**I woke the next morning to the sound of banging around. I quickly jumped up and pulled out my Desert Eagles, turning in a full 360 and pointing them around. When it finally hit me that the sound was none other than Claire fidgeting around. I knelt in front of her, looking at her a few seconds before speaking. **

"Your awake."

**She glared at me and gave me no answer. Sort of as to signify, duh! **

"Claire. You remember me...right? I know it's been a long 18 months and your probably really pissed at me, which i'm sorry for, but i had things to do. I came back, just like I promised. Please Claire. Answer me!"

**She simply gave a grunt in response. I let out a frustrated sigh. **

"Well if you don't remember my name, you'll probably remember this.."

**I leaned towards her and gave her a slow chaste kiss. When i pulled away i saw a look of recognition in her eyes before it was replaced with confusion. **

**"**Still don't remember me? I guess time will tell. Come on, let's get you cleaned up. You look really dirty."

**And by really dirty i meant, like she hasn't been near running water since the last time i saw her. I led her over to a small river, hands still tied of course, so she could get cleaned up. **

"Here. Strip off your clothes so i can wash them, and yes. I'm serious. Don't worry. I won't look. Although, if it will get you talking I will."

**She gestures towards the ropes.**

"Only until your clean and have your clothes back on, alright? I don't trust you as much as you trust me."

**I turned around to give her some privacy as she stripped off her clothes. I felt the clothes land besides my feet before i heard her step into the water. **

"I'm going a little down the river to wash these. I'll be back in 5 minutes, and here."

**I threw a towel and soap on the nearest log.**

"Use this to dry off. I don't recommend running off. You'll only be cold, naked, and hungry. Plus, I'll catch you anyways."

**I grabbed my backpack and her clothes and headed down the river, i kept going until i could look back without seeing her, but could still hear her. I washed her clothes in the river using some soap i found in that old abandoned umbrella corp shack. When i figured five minutes had passed i headed back to her. When i got there she was sitting on the log wrapped up in the towel, hair dripping wet and shivering. I felt a guilty pang in my chest. I hadn't even noticed how cold the water was. **

"Come on. Let's get back to the camp so we can dry your clothes and you can warm up."

**We walked alongside each other and when we got back to the camp i started a fire and sat her clothes on a log next to it to dry. I then gestured for her to sit next to the fire as well so she could warm up. I looked in my bag and happened upon two cans of fruit and two spoons. That's convenient.**

"Your hungry right?"

**She nodded. **

"Here."

**I handed her a can and a spoon.**

"It looks like you haven't eaten in years."

**She answered my statement by ravishing the fruit. I really couldn't eat so i handed her mine when she finished. After she finished both cans i got up to check on her clothes. **

"Their dry. Put them on. So your not cold."

**I handed her clothes to her and turned around. I had an impulse to turn back around when i heard the towel hit the ground, but i had to respect the fact that she didn't remember who i was. She cleared her throat and i turned around. I was really surprised at what i saw. She looked beautiful in her skin tight ripped black jeans, black boots, and cream colored tank. Although the blue over-shirt she had on was ripped and didn't look to good. **

"Hold on. I have something that you can wear over that."

**I dug in my bag for a vest i had seen earlier. I finally found it. I pulled it out and showed it to her. It was a red, leather, zip up vest. I threw it to her and she put it on. Damn! She pulled it off better than i could. She decided to go with the unzipped look. Better to show off her amazing bod i suppose. **

"You know, you look really good in that."

**I admitted sheepishly. She blushed and nodded her thanks. **

"I suppose your still not going to talk anytime soon, so...Oh right! Almost forgot. The ropes need to go back on."

**She turned her head my way and sent me a glare. **

"I know, and i'm sorry but i can't trust you right now."

**She huffed angrily and marched her way over to me holding out her wrists. I arched and eyebrow and smirked but nonetheless tied her wrists together. **

"I'm not tying you against the plane again this time, just in case we need to make a quick escape. I recommend you try to get some sleep. We're heading to L.A. tomorrow."

**I helped lower her to the ground so she wouldn't hurt herself. Then, i lied down right next to the fire. Sleep quickly took me as i feel into a deep, much needed slumber. I awoke the next morning before she did and took my time packing up the stuff. She must have heard me cause by the time i turned around to wake her up, she was already sitting up staring at me. I gave her a small smile. **

"Let's get going. We have a long ways to go."

**I offered her my hand and pulled her up. I helped her into the plane, throwing our stuff in after her. I ran back to the beach and grabbed the video camera still sitting on the log. I checked the battery. Dead. Good thing i had plenty others. I ran back to the plane and climbed into the cockpit shutting the window over us. I turned the key in the plane and it started quickly. Oil good. Gas excellent. And now we go. I took off the runaway and gave a last look to beautiful Alaska. Los Angeles, here we come.**


	3. The Prison

"Day 178. My companion is as talkative as ever. We're about 50 miles north of Los Angeles."

**I reached forward and shut off the camera. I heard some rustling behind me and some soft gasps for air, as if Claire wanted to say something but simply couldn't get the words out. Finally, i felt her lean forward, pressed a little against the back of my seat. Her voice filled the silence of the cockpit,**

"You said your name is Alice?"

"Yes."

"Your name sounds...familiar. But, i just can't place it. We we're friends?"

"Something like that."

"Earlier, you called me a name. What was it?"

"Claire. Your name is Claire Redfield."

"Claire..."

**She said trying out the unfamiliar name. Sighing, in defeat, when she realizes her name is also unfamiliar to her as well.**

"You'll get used to it."

"Do you think you can cut me loose?"

"We should get to know each other better."

**She huffed and sat back in her chair angrily. We sat in silence for another 20 minutes when she sat forward again.**

"Look, the city. What years of the undead and neglect have done to it."

**The once beautiful city of Los Angeles was in ruins. The buildings we're on fire and there was no one to be found.**

"But look, there's no one to be found. Alive and Undead alike."

"They have to have gone somewhere. Look!"

**She lifted her tied hands up and pointed to the right. There, surrounding what looked like a prison, was thousands of undead. What are they after that's in there?**

"You should head towards it, I see movement on the roof."

**I turned the plane and headed towards the prison. That's when i noticed what Claire had seen. There, on top of the roof, was a group of people rushing out of a door having heard the planes engine. I circled around trying to figure out where i should land. I heard a siren and looked for the sound. One of the men, dressed in army attire, was cranking a machine that was making the sound. He wants me to land there? The stretch isn't long enough! But we're almost out of fuel and this is the best we can do. I at least have to try. Claire sensing what i was about to do leaned forward,**

"Cut me loose."

**I thought about it for a second before handing her my knife.**

"Just don't do anything crazy."

"Not as crazy as what your thinking of doing."

**A big smirk slowly crept it's way onto my face. I had to slow down first so i circled around and decide to test the landing space so i dipped down close to the roof and narrowly avoided hitting two guys. Then I did a ariel flip and brought the plane back to the start of the stretch and put down the landing gear. ****I then saw the army guy get a big rope and tie it around some stuff then, he held onto the end. I brought the plane down and pulled back the controls, trying to slow us down. I felt a huge jerk when the rope hit the plane, and heard a loud bang when the stuff it was attached to ripped from the floor. We we're headed towards the edge! Suddenly, we hit the concrete wall and stopped. Then the plane started to tip over and I let out a frightened yell. We we're about to land in a pile of undead! Then i heard a huge bang and the plane started to level out again and move backwards. When the plane stopped moving I pushed back the window of the cockpit and got out, stepping on the wing of the plane.**

"...He thinking..."

**I heard some guy say. I inwardly laughed. They thought the person flying the plane was a guy! I jumped onto the ground and some tall, somewhat attractive, black guy came towards me. He was obviously the leader. **

"Luther West."

**He stuck out his hand and i shook it. Behind us i heard Claire getting out and stepping on the wing of the plane. **

"I'm Alice. That's Claire."

**I said pointing at her. He turned towards her and stuck out his hand. **

"Luther West."

**She glared at his hand, coolly jumped off the wing, and walked away. I gave him and apologetic look and turned towards the others. There was the army man; a short, black haired, Mexican guy. Some creepy douchebag looking guy in a business suit, a cute meek Asian guy, and a really pretty dark-haired girl.**

"This is Angel Ortiz, Bennett, Kim Yong, and Crystal Waters."

**I waved my hand.**

"Hey. I'm Alice. That over there, is Claire. She's uh...been through a lot so, she'll only talk to me."

**They all nodded in understanding. **

"Here, i'll show you around."

**Luther led the way inside and everyone followed behind. I was waiting for Claire but she was leaning over the side looking at all the undead.**

"Claire?"

**I put my hand on her shoulder.**

"Come on. They're gonna give us somewhere to sleep."

**She looked in my eyes and nodded. Then she grabbed my hand and held on to it. She finally broke eye contact when she procedded to kiss my knuckles. I was to in shock to say anything at first.**

"You...you remember?"

**She stopped kissing my knuckles and looked up.**

"Bits and pieces. We we're...together?"

"Yeah, we we're. But, just because we we're together doesn't mean i'm going to pressure you into getting into a relationship with me-"

**I was stopped when i felt her lips on mine. I felt her get insecure and pull back when she didn't feel me kiss her back, but I didn't let her. I grabbed her head and pulled her closer to me tangling my fingers in hair. After a couple of seconds i pulled slightly back, resting my forehead on her's.**

"I love you..."


End file.
